


Intersezione

by kiliaduicaps



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Flash Fic, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: Punti d'incontro.





	Intersezione

**Author's Note:**

> Contrariamente a quanto si possa pensare, non odio Cameron, ma credo di aver reso Foreman così malizioso per sfogare un po’ il fastidio che mi provocano le sue daddy issues. E poi ho visto la 2x18, ho pensato POSSIBILE CHE NESSUNO LI VOGLIA VEDERE FARE DEL SESSO INCAZZATO? ed eccomi qui, a scrivere di scene di sesso etero. Prima e ultima volta. Spero.  
> Non betata, correggetemi se necessario!

“La differenza fra me e te,” le sussurra, fra un ansimo e l’altro, “è che io non ho mai voluto avesse un _senso_.”

Sono dalla parte opposta dell’ospedale rispetto all’ufficio di House, in uno sgabuzzino di un metro quadrato per uno, coi pantaloni abbassati il tanto da permetter loro di avere un effettivo rapporto e non strusciarsi addosso come due adolescenti alle prime armi. Ricorda che ci erano entrati per un motivo vero e proprio, lì dentro, prima che Cameron ricominciasse a dargli del bastardo e lui la osservasse con impassibilità, fermando il suo braccio alzato per colpirlo, il suo respiro affannoso e le loro labbra sempre più vicine.

È così prevedibile, Cameron, nel suo gemito secco al sentirlo parlare, mentre le stringe i fianchi e morde un orecchio, sentendola inarcare contro di sé. Pensava di essere immune, Foreman, che la lussuria negli occhi di House e Chase nel vederla non lo avrebbe mai toccato da vicino - no, correzione: che non avrebbe mai potuto fare nulla al riguardo. Allison, coi suoi capelli perfetti, i principi etici inossidabili e i problemi di figura paterna, a scopare durante un turno in ospedale con una persona che a malapena la considera amica? Impossibile anche solo da immagine. Eppure è suo il capezzolo che sente sotto alle proprie dita, scivolate sotto la sua maglietta e risalite fino al suo seno. Eppure è suo il bacino che gli viene incontro ad ogni spinta. Eppure è suo il profumo di bucato fresco che sente quando affonda il naso contro la sua spalla, mordendosi la lingua per non fare rumore. Eppure eccoli lì.

“La differenza fra me e te,” gli risponde lei, laconica, “è che io non mi beo delle mie contraddizioni, _Eric_ ,” finisce, e lui la sente contrarsi e stringere i propri muscoli, facendogli roteare gli occhi dal piacere.

 _Non mi sto contraddicendo_ , vorrebbe risponderle. _Volevo solo sapere se anche in questo ho un margine di somiglianza con House._

_Mi chiedo se fosse questo il tuo piano, fin da quando sei arrivata - tentare di scoparti tutti i tuoi colleghi. Sei fortunata, comunque, perché so che godi nell’essere moralmente superiore a tutti noi: Wilson si è appena separato dalla moglie._

_Oh, scusami, che sbadato. Dimenticavo come tu riesca a godere solo quando il sesso è legato a delle circostanze che ti facciano star male. Strano come questo non sia successo prima, fra di noi, effettivamente. Devo aspettarmi che tu mi chieda di uscire, tanto ti sto facendo soffrire?_

Cameron emette un gemito, ansima e viene per la seconda volta. Eric le accarezza il petto, urgente; una, due, tre spinte e la segue anche lui, riempiendo il preservativo.

Non ha l'innocenza sufficiente per dargliela a bere a prescindere, ma dal modo in cui si aggiusta i vestiti, l’espressione ferita e gli occhi lucidi al vederla chiunque altro penserebbe che qualcuno abbia abusato di lei.

Lui la osserva infilare la porta, si sistema il camice e sorride.


End file.
